Pretty Little Murder House
by rsb90
Summary: Marcy's real estate company decides to give away Murder House to relatives of Charles and Nora Montgomery. Aria's family decides it could be a fresh start for them. Unfortunately, after they decide to test out living in the house, things go more than bump in the night. Secrets unveiled and chaos ensues in both L.A. and Rosewood.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Schemin' Demons**

Once again it was vacant. The home that Marcy, the realtor who had been stuck with trying to sell, would once more be coerced into listing it again. _Why don't they just tear the thing down, it may be a nice place and all, but I can't keep doing this! _Her thoughts were teeming in her mind, and she knew no matter how the furniture sets were arranged, no matter how nice the yard looked, people would want to know why the house was so cheap. They would ask about the previous owners. They would shudder at the thought of someone dying there, and they would leave without asking anything else. Unless, another poor family decides to take a chance much like the Harmons and the Ramos families. Unfortunately, with each untimely demise, the more attention Murder House gets and the less people are interested. _How did I get roped into this anyway? _Marcy thought to herself as she prepared for another showing in the home. She remembered. It was only a couple years back, but she remembered scoffing at the men she worked with. They all knew that the house was bad news, but she was going to sell it and make a nice commission.

_2008_

"So, are you boys brothers or something?" asked Marcy

"Actually, we're…together." Said Patrick

"Oh, you're g….okay." said Marcy

Marcy had fairly conservative views, but she kept her mouth shut when working. She was desperate to prove her co-realtors wrong about this house.

"Is that a problem for you?" asked Chad defensively.

"No, not at all!" exclaimed Marcy "I'm sorry if I sounded that way. You're just the first gay couple I've met, actually. Those things just go over my head." She laughed nervously

"Mmhmm." Replied Chad

"So as you can see, it does need some work." Said Marcy "No one has lived here for a long time. But this place has so much potential. You could really make this place special!"

"Well, we did want a project, didn't we honey?" said Chad

"That we did." Replied Patrick

After some haggling, and a few days of reflection, Chad and Patrick decided to buy the house. Marcy was so thrilled, she bought them a welcome home gift. Despite the little incident when she showed them the house, she ended up enjoying their company. Unfortunately, it would be short lived. Only two more years later and the house would be listed, by her, again. The Harmons would move in. Tragedy would strike, again. The Ramos family move in, they leave after one night. She had it up for sale, again.

Months went by, some onlookers attended the open houses she hosted, but most simply wanted to see the inside of the infamous murder house. But it was Tuesday afternoon, another boring day in her mind, and she had an unexpected phone call that would change the game, at least for her.

"Marcy, I'm sorry for what I said to you before." Said the voice.

"Gerald, I'm tired of this!" said Marcy "I've done everything I can possibly think of to sell this house and have it gone!"

"Well, I'm offering you a solution." He replied

"And what's that?" she asked

"Charles and Nora Montgomery have blood relatives in Rosewood, Pennsylvania." He explained. "Actually, it would be there great nephew and his wife and children. Our company cannot make any money of this house, so, will sign it over to them and they will be forced to take ownership of it."

"Wait, how is that even possible?" said Marcy. "I understand the family link, but what about the legal side of things?"

"This must happen." Said Gerald coldly.

A silence overtook the conversation, and Marcy, staring blankly out the window, hung up the phone and walked away. Back at the L.A. real estate office, Gerald fell to the floor, and the demon possessing him stepped out of the body. A cloaked figure appeared.

"It is done my liege." Said the demon.

"Excellent, Voran." Said the figure.

"But, if I may ask, isn't it a little dangerous to be bringing Ella Montgomery back to California, near her sisters? She may have been reborn as this normal woman, but if Phoebe and Paige find her, the Charmed Ones will be reborn and her other children will receive their powers as well!" said Voran

"Do not fear, my servant. That spiritual Nexus the house was built upon, is already under so much evil influence already. The ghosts in the house will take of the problem for us. We cannot let Aria and Michael Montgomery receive their powers! With the Charmed Ones and all their offspring combined, we won't stand a chance. They must be eliminated. Once done, I will have enough power to organize the Underworld again and reign as the Source!" said the figure

_Rosewood, PA_

Aria Montgomery was getting ready for school. So much had happened since the murder of her friend, Alison. But now her parents were going to drop another bombshell on her.

"Aria? Before you leave, I need to talk to you. We all need to talk?" said Ella

After going downstairs, she sat at the dining table with Mike and her parents.

"What's up?" she asked.

"You're probably gonna get angry, but just hear us out? Please?" said Ella

"Ok then. What's going on?" asked Aria

"We're leaving again. This time forever!" yelled Mike

"Okay, could you just let me explain Mike!" yelled Ella. "Byron, do you wanna tell them?"

"Yes. I got a call recently, from a woman in California. A real estate agent. We basically are getting a free house. Not just any house, a mansion!" said Byron

"What?" said Aria. She was in total disbelief. Her family had been through enough over the past two years, and now that her and Ezra were finally starting to be somewhat okay with her parents, and all her friends were okay, they wanted to take that from her?

"How can you guys just do this!" said Aria "Besides, a free house? I don't believe it."

"Your great-great Aunt and Uncle lived there. I guess the place hasn't really had a stable owner, and since it's costing the real estate company there money, they are signing it over to us." Said Byron "I didn't believe it at first, but I'm think there's a reason. A fresh start for our family."

"Cool." Said Aria. "School just started and we're picking up and leaving."

"Not necessarily." Said Ella. "If we were to do this, we would have to sell our house, which in this economy, isn't going to be quick. In fact, we probably would wait so you could finish out the school year here and then go to college somewhere in California."

"Still.." Aria trailed off.

"If you want after school, I'll show you the pictures of it. Marcy, the realtor emailed them to me." Said Byron

Without saying anything, Mike and Aria headed off to school, anxious to tell their friends about the house.

**Authors note: **I haven't written anything in a while, I'm sorry to those who viewed my stories which are unfinished, but all that aside this is a beginning I'd like to finish. I'm not sure how it's going to end yet. For anyone confused, this story is a crossover of Charmed, Pretty Little Liars, and American Horror Story. I thought I'd explain the timelines, in the Charmed universe, post series finale, approximately 5 years later. In AHS, just after the Ramos family left. And in PLL, summer after Season 2. Constructive reviews are welcome and encouraged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Pretty Little Liars Meet the Murder House**

"You're moving!" yelled Emily, Spencer, and Hannah at the same time.

"Guys! It's not for sure yet, but apparently we got a house from a distant relative in California or something." Said Aria

"Why?" asked Spencer

"Well, apparently, it belonged to my great-great Aunt and Uncle. The real estate company couldn't sell the place so since we're relatives of the original owners, we're taking the property over." Replied Aria

"That's unusual." Said Spencer "I've never heard of something like that happening. And besides, weren't your parents getting a divorce?"

"Well, look at Jason moving back into that house after everything that happened." Retorted Aria "I'm not looking forward to it either, but despite me leaving Ezra and you guys behind, maybe it'll be a good thing. If my parents can patch things up great. I'd prefer that over having step parents and possible step siblings. And judging from what my dad said the place is huge. You guys could come out and stay."

"Do you know what it looks like?" asked Emily

"No, my dad is supposed to show me pictures tonight after school." Said Aria

"We should check it out anyways." Chimed in Hanna. "Want to?"

"Yeah!" said Aria

Hanna typed in Montgomery mansion California, in a search engine. After a second or two, the girls saw a plethora of links, all about the infamous Murder House.

"Wait, Murder House?" asked Hanna "You guys are moving into some Addams family digs?"

"No way!" said Aria

"Wait guys look at this." Said Spencer "Charles Montgomery the Doctor and Nora the socialite built the house in 1920. Shortly after moving in, the couple experienced money problems after Dr. Montgomery became addicted to drugs. Desperate to keep up their lifestyle, Nora set up a side business, having Charles perform abortions on young women with unwanted pregnancies. In 1926, one of the boyfriends of the women who had an abortion at their little clinic kidnapped their son, Thaddeus. The baby was returned dismembered. Nora took this loss particularly hard, and in her grief she shot her husband in the head, and then herself."

"Whoa, didn't get to hear all that." Said Aria

"There's more." Said Emily "1968, two nurses were tied up, one of them drowned in the bathtub, the other stabbed to death. 1983, Hugo Langdon and Moira O'Hara reported missing after the two were discovered having an affair by Hugo's wife, Constance Langdon. 1994, woman burns herself alive with her two daughters. 1994, Tate Langdon gunned down in the house after killing a group of students at Westfield Highschool. 2010, gay couple murder suicide. 2012, wife dead after giving birth, husband commits suicide, teenage daughter and infant son missing."

"It says also that Constance lives next door to the house." Said Hanna "That seems a little odd."

"Well no wonder they can't sell that house." Said Aria "I don't see my family getting better moving there."

"What I don't understand is how they can force you to take ownership." Said Spencer "I mean it's cool you're getting a free house and all, but you'd think a place that had a bunch of horrible things happen like that would just get torn down. Besides, wouldn't any of the more recent owners want a deal like that anyway?"

"I should tell my parents about this." Said Aria "Maybe they'll change their minds."

Later that night, Aria set out to tell her parents about the information she and the girls found out about the house.

"I'm telling you, there is dozens of websites about that place!" said Aria

"Aria, we know." Said Ella

"We're not going to move in totally." Said Byron "Your mom and I are thinking of just taking a trip out there, and staying in the house. There already is some furniture inside, so we could just pack some clothes, stay there, and see if we like it."

"Still, don't you think it's a little strange? I mean, there just giving it to us? That place must be worth at least a million dollars." Said Aria

"Well, I hear you on that one." Said Ella "But, crazy history aside, I can't put my finger on it but I'm just drawn to it."

"I will say this, with the Ali thing and the drama around here, it wouldn't be so bad to escape." Said Aria "I just would miss so much."

"Well, we all would honey. But that's why we aren't rushing into a decision." Said Byron

"You said, take a trip. When would this be happening?" said Aria

"Well, school doesn't start for another couple of weeks. We're thinking of this weekend. Flying out there and exploring a little, and we'll see what we can do." Said Bryon

"Okay then." Said Aria

_At Hanna's house_

"We're flying out Friday morning." Said Aria

"For good?" asked Spencer

"No. Just for the weekend." Replied Aria

"Well, hopefully you come back." Said Hanna "You might fall in love with Cali."

"I will." Said Aria "I wish I could take you guys with me."

"Well, let us know if anything freaky happens." Said Emily

"Yeah, I really don't wanna think of about that." Said Aria

_Enter Murder House_

"Well, it's definitely worth more than we ever could afford." Said Ella

The family was given all the keys and security passcodes from Marcy's office. Walking in, they tried to take it all in. Despite knowing the gruesome history of the home, they forgot about it as they walked through the hallways of the _Classic L.A. Victorian _with the real Tiffany fixtures and chestnut walls. Aria was drawn to the room that belonged to Tate, Violet and Gabriel before. Mike set his sights on a bedroom that wasn't even used by the Harmons, or the couple of other families prior.

"Well, its got class. I'll say that much." Said Aria

"It's actually pretty awesome." Said Mike

"It is perfect." Said Byron

It was only a few moments of being in the house before the doorbell rang.

Ella opened the door to Constance Langdon.

"Why hello, you must be the new owners?" said Constance

"Yes, that's us? And you are?" asked Ella

"I'm Constance Langdon, you're neighbor. Welcome." She replied

"It's nice to meet you." Said Ella "We're actually not sure if we're staying here. It's kind of a test run."

"Oh is that so?" said Constance "Well I have to say, that's quite smart. If I were you, I'd run."

"Why do you say that?" replied Byron

"I've never been this candid with people who've moved in here. But this place is cursed." Said Constance

Byron and Ella both gave her looks of shock. Aria moved in front of her parents and decided to confront her new neighbor.

"So you're the one who lived here right?" said Aria

"Well, aren't you the pretty little thing?" said Constance "And how does a trite little thing like you know such information?"

"I looked this place up." Said Aria "It's got a nasty history."

"Well well, she's got looks and a little bit of smarts." Said Constance "I would listen to her, she knows what's going to happen if you choose to live here."

Ella started to grow agitated.

"Okay, enough with the polite rudeness. If you want to come over here and harass my family, well don't. We've been through enough. Refer to my daughter as a trite little thing again and I will blow you to pieces!" yelled Ella. When she said that last part, she made the hand gesture Piper Halliwell used to freeze and blow things up.

"I don't know where those words came from. But seriously, I don't appreciate the hidden agenda lady." Said Ella

"Hmmph. Well I'm gone. Enjoy the house." Said Constance

"Ella?" said Byron. "Where did that come from?"

"I have no idea." Said Ella

Aria and Mike looked at their parents in confused curiosity. It was going to be a memorable weekend. One way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ghosts 'N' Stuff**

Aria put her headphones down next to the nightstand in her bedroom. She had trouble getting to sleep the first night in the new house. It wasn't the typical not being able to get used to new surroundings type of feeling, but rather, she felt like she was being watched. In fact she was. Aria may have found out some history before coming to this place, but she wasn't exactly clued in on the fact numerous ghosts were still there. And now that newcomers were in the home, the ghosts were curious of this new family.

"Checking out the new girl?" said Violet

"I guess, I don't care at this point who is here anymore." Replied Tate "Anyways, why the sudden appearance? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well you sure didn't have that attitude when the Ramos family was here." Said Violet

"Is that why you shut me out?" said Tate "I wanted you to be happy! That guy could've been good for you!"

"Don't tell me what's good for me, Tate. We're dead. This house is full of people like us. Yet somehow the count just gets higher and higher and it doesn't even make sense." Retorted Violet. "Despite the bullshit that happened to my family here, doesn't mean I want the same to happen to someone else."

"True, but-" Violet cut him off.

"I don't care, Tate. My parents and I have decided that we're going to do what it takes to make sure another family won't deal with what we had to here."

"What the hell is going on…?" a groggy Aria rose from the bed. "Who are you!" she exclaimed

"You can see us?" said Violet

"Uh yeah, same question! Wait a minute, this can't be. I must be dreaming or something! Is it A doing this to me?" said Aria

"Uh, I'm sorry but you're not dreaming. We're-" Violet tried to talk and then Aria spoke over her.

"You're Tate Langdon aren't you!" said Aria "Aren't you dead?"

"Woah, how did you know that?" Tate and Violet both gave her a puzzled look.

"Uh, well this is Murder House right? My friends and I looked you up. But are you really dead?" asked Aria

"We both are." Said Violet "I'm from the Harmon family who lived here about a year ago."

"Yeah, the website said you and you're brother are missing." Said Aria

"Oh no, I'm dead. My brother is alive but the bitch next door stole him as her own. But it doesn't make sense. Neither of us were showing ourselves on purpose. So how can you see us no matter what?" said Violet

"You got me." Replied Aria

"Unless she's like my mom's friend Billie Dean." Said Tate

"Your mom is Constance, next door right?" asked Aria "I met her when we first got here."

"She is a joy isn't she?" said Tate

"Um…" Aria trailed off.

"It's okay, I think she's a bitch." Said Tate

"Oh." She replied "Well, I don't really know what to say right now um…I'm sorry I'm here? In case this was like your room or something."

"It's okay. You can have it." Said Violet. "It's kinda nice having someone know already."

After Aria's ghostly encounter, she passed out for only a few minutes. The alarm in the house went off. The family scrambled out of bed and Byron grabbed a golf club from the bedroom and looked around the house.

"Byron!" yelled Ella "Who are you people! What are you doing here!"

Byron ran up to the bedroom. It appeared Ella was talking to someone, but he only could see her.

"Ella? Who are you talking to?" he asked

"Don't you see them?" she replied "There's a man and a woman right here."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Said Vivien "He might try and lock you up. We're really here but you actually aren't supposed to see us now. I promise we'll leave you alone."

"Please listen to her." Said Ben

"But wait!" Ella uttered those words and the couple left the room.

"Honey, what happened?" Byron asked her.

"I don't know, I thought I saw someone." Said Ella

Mike went into Aria's room. "Do you think she saw the same people I did?" he asked

"You saw people too?" replied Aria "I saw Tate Langdon, and Violet, the girl who lived here about a year ago."

"I don't even believe in ghosts. Or I didn't. I saw a woman, but she was in some weird clothes. She kept asking about her baby." Said Mike

"Nora?" Aria whispered "I can't believe I'm saying this but I think that this house is actually haunted! I've never believed in much of anything, but this, tonight, what those kids were saying it has to be!"

"Alright guys, I think we can go to sleep now. Fun's over." Said Ella

"Mom we saw people too!" said Aria

"Shh. We'll talk about this later." Said Ella

The next morning the family was quiet about the events that happened their first night. Bryon mentioned something about the alarm being tripped and trying to get used to the surroundings. Aria, Mike, and Ella all gave each other the same look. The look that said "Hey we saw something." But they ate their breakfast, and gave small talk. Aria and Ella went shopping in the afternoon. Aria, missing her friends already decided to go on her computer and converse with them via webcam.

"Hey guys!" said Aria

"Hey!" replied all three on the other end.

"So how is the new place going? That room you're in looks pretty awesome." Said Hanna

"Um, well I could tell you guys something. But I don't think you're gonna believe me." Said Aria

"Come on, after all that's happened here lately since Ali, I'm sure we will." Said Spencer

"Okay, well my mom, Mike, and I all saw ghosts last night." Said Aria "I know that sounds totally off the wall. But I saw Tate and Violet. My mom saw two others and I'm pretty sure that Mike saw Nora Montgomery."

"You guys all saw people!" said Emily "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know but Violet said her and Tate weren't even trying to show themselves. Kinda creepy now that I think about it. They were just standing there, watching me sleep." Said Aria

"Hey Aria, whose that behind you?" said Spencer

"There's no one…"Aria trailed off

"She's not kidding!" said Hanna "Aria!"

Aria turned around, no one was there. "You guys!"

"That wasn't funny." Said Emily

"Oh come on! We were just playing around." Said Hanna

"Yeah, besides, you don't want to stay in that house anyway." Said Spencer

"I don't know my dad sure seemed to have liked it." Said Aria.

"Alright Aria, it was nice talking to you. We have to study for a test Monday." Said Spencer

The girls wished Aria a goodbye and turned off the webcam.

"Should we have told her about the text messages?' asked Emily

"And worry her in that house where she's already shaken up? I don't think so." Said Hanna

"Guys, we'll just wait until she comes back to Rosewood. We'll know if she is safe then." Said Spencer

The text the three were discussing was a message sent by the infamous A.

_Murder house huh? Makes my job that much easier! –A_

Little did anyone know what was going to happen that evening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Another Home Invasion**

Around nine-o clock that evening, Byron and Mike decided to go for a drive around L.A. They were going to pick up dinner for all of them, a late one but since it was sort of an adventure, it didn't matter. Shortly after they left, Aria decided to work on some of her homework and Ella decided to relax and watch some TV.

The doorbell rang.

Ella got up and walked towards the front door. "Who is it?" she asked

On the other side was Fiona, one of the murder enthusiasts that planned on killing Vivien and Violet.

"Excuse me mam, but I'm hurt and I need some help?" said Fiona

"Tell me what happened?" said Ella

"I'm hurt and I need some help." She replied

"Yeah, I get that. How did you get hurt?" said Ella

"You can't keep me out this time." Said Fiona evilly

"I'm calling the police!" said Ella

She frantically searched for her cell phone. "Aria! Aria!" she called out

"What's going on?" said Aria

"Where's your phone!" said Ella

"In my room?" said Aria

"Get it, dial 911. Lock your door and don't come out until I tell you!" said Ella

Aria didn't wait, she ran into her room and locked the door.

A few moments later, Aria and her mother were tied up in chairs just like Vivien and Violet. Except, Fiona, Dallas, and Bianca weren't alive already, so escaping them wouldn't be easy if at all possible.

"We were screwed to begin with." Said Fiona "Somehow we had the idea we'd make it out of this house commemorating one of the greatest serial killers we've known about. But that was taken from us when we entered this house. We thought we had a plan and the previous bitches that lived here took that from us."

"What are you talking about?" said Ella

"We're gonna finish what we started." Said Dallas. He started to run the knife he was holding up and down Ella's skin. "Shame we have to waste such pretty girls." he said. "But it must be done right this time."

"NO!" screamed Aria. As soon as she screamed, Dallas was pushed away from Ella by an invisible force.

Moments later she was untied.

"Wait! What's going on?" said Ella

Aria didn't waste time, she untied Ella. But by the time she was untied, Dallas got back up and headed towards them. Fiona and Bianca had gone upstairs to fill the tub, but were curious about the commotion in the living room.

Ella noticed Dallas just before he stabbed Aria. Ella screamed and threw her hands up just like Piper Halliwell would to use one of her powers. Dallas yelled and exploded. Aria turned around and saw Vivien and Violet Harmon's ghosts attacking the other two women.

"Get out of here while you can!" said Vivien "Don't worry, I wasn't about to let these people succeed in hurting someone else. The same thing happened to my daughter and I when we were alive!"

All the ghosts disappeared after Vivien spoke.

"What just happened?" said Aria

"Oh no." said Ella "That's a question I don't think anyone can begin to answer. I can't believe this actually is real."

"Well there is a lot of crazy people out there mom." Said Aria

"You don't understand." Said Ella "I'm not who you think I am. I know what you did! My sister had that same power."

"Your sister?" said Aria

"Prue Halliwell." Replied Ella

"Who is that?" asked Aria "Are you sure you didn't bump your head just now?"

"Not just now but someone clearly wanted us to get killed just then." Replied Ella

"Okay….Mom, what you're saying is crazy." Said Aria "You and I don't have powers."

"Then how do you explain throwing that guy around and me blowing up those people I would say you're just as crazy as I am." Replied Ella "Aria, I know what my life is now, but something happened to me. I was a witch at one time. I have sisters, a husband and two other kids!"

"What are you saying?" asked Aria. The girl was in complete disbelief at what her mother was saying.

"I'm telling you, I'm not this person, Aria. I know I have this life and I don't what it means, but I do know that since you and Mike are my children to, it means you have gifts as well." Said Ella

"This is crazy! What you are saying is crazy!" said Aria

As soon as she said that, the furniture in the dining room started to levitate.

"Oh honey, I know you're upset but if you let your emotions get out of control you're gonna hurt yourself or someone else." Said Ella

"Am I doing that?" asked Aria

"I told you, your Aunt had the same powers. The only thing is, you probably won't have the ability to astral project yet. Prue didn't get that right way. I wonder what kind of powers Mike has?" said Ella

"So who are you exactly?" asked Aria

"Well instead of Ella Montgomery my real name is Piper Halliwell. I was actually living in San Francisco up until about five years ago. But a demon killed me and I was sent back in time to be born as the woman I am today. However, the way time travel works, I still am the same person, but not." Her mother explained.

"That doesn't change a thing between us however. You and Mike are still my children and Byron is still my husband. But it does add a family to this one…" Piper trailed off.

"Wow." Said Aria. "I don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry honey. If I would've remembered I wouldn't have kept this from you!" said Piper

"I don't know why, but I get it." Said Aria "Even though this information is crazy and shocking and all that, for some reason, it doesn't bother me like you'd think it would."

"That I think explains why we all can see people in this house except Byron. Mike has powers too." Said Piper. "But, if that means we're seeing ghosts, how are our powers working against them. I mean, our powers don't work against ghosts, at least they didn't before. But considering this shitty house we're in it would make sense, we'd need some form of protection."

"Well, after the kids I ran into last night, I don't think we're ever going to be truly alone here. Not only that, no one is going to be safe here." Replied Aria "We should do I don't know, something."

"Well look at you, thinking like me." Said Piper giving her a smile. "But there is one thing that is bothering me. Mike and Byron are not home yet. Where are they?"

Piper called Byron's cell, but he wasn't answering. Didn't matter because Byron's car was pulling in the driveway.

"You wouldn't believe what happened!" said Mike

"Did you get lost?" asked Piper

"No, but something unusual happened." Said Byron

"I stopped an accident!" said Mike

"Really?" asked Aria "How did you do that?"

"I yelled out and held up my hands and stopped a car from backing into us!" said Mike

"Mike, that person stopped." Said Byron

"Dad, then how is it that their brake lights weren't even on, and they weren't even looking or anything! You could tell the car didn't stop on its own." Replied Mike

"Mike, I'm telling you, there is no way you could do something like that. It's humanely impossible." Said Byron

"Are you sure about that?" replied Piper "Byron, you realize Aria, Mike and I all saw people, and not just anybody but the previous owners of this house our first night here. Not only that, but you didn't give us a chance to tell you that we were broken into while you were gone. Not just by anyone, but by ghosts who tried to hurt the Harmons who lived here before not that it mattered cause they ended up dead anyway. Not only that there is something much bigger I have to tell you. Mike, you too."

Byron stood silent, as he couldn't figure out what it was, but something was different in his wife. She was more determined than before, but it was almost like she was a different person. Little did he know, she actually was.

"Well what is it?" he asked

"I'm not Ella Montgomery. At least, I wasn't always. My real name is, Piper Halliwell."

**Authors note: Now that Ella learns who she really is, she will be called Piper from now on. So Piper and Ella are the same person which I will further explain in the upcoming chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Enter the Halliwells**

Shortly after the final battle with the Triad and Billie and Christy, the Halliwell sisters thought they were finally going to get to enjoy their lives with their families and spouses. Unfortunately, a short time after their final battle, they fought another demon that was stronger than any they faced before. Little did they know he would be the last one they would fight as the power of three. His name was unknown to them, but his right hand servant went by the name Voran. What actually happened to Piper is that her spirit was captured by same demon who was only injured by the blast of power brought on by the Charmed Ones. He used what he could of his strength to give Piper what she really wanted, which was a normal life. She was sent back and reborn as Ella who would reside in Rosewood with her normal husband and normal children. Piper's death nearly blew the entire family apart. Leo needed help with Wyatt and Chris, but since Phoebe also had three children, neither sister could offer much help to him. But since then, she was determined to speak to her sister "up there". But according to the Elders, her spirit never crossed over. Meaning she was either in the ghostly plane, or alive. But after she was killed nearly five years ago, the thought of her being alive somewhere wasn't even plausible to Paige, Phoebe, or Leo. After her death, even after a fairly long period of time, Paige and Phoebe tried summoning spells and the call a lost witch spell to get her back or at least communicate with them. But even stranger to them, neither Patty nor Penny had ever come in contact with her spirit after she was killed.

Paige wandered in her thoughts until she heard her phone rang.

"Hey Pheebs what's up?" said Paige

"A premonition I just had." Replied Phoebe "It's Piper, she is alive!"

"What! Not that I'm not happy, but isn't that kind of impossible?" asked Paige

"Well, you and I both know people don't stay dead for long. Besides, it would explain why we couldn't summon her spirit, or why Grams and Mom never saw her." Said Phoebe

"What exactly did you see?" asked Paige

"Well a lot actually. I saw Piper with some girl and they were both fighting demons in some house somewhere I think." Replied Phoebe

"That's it?" asked Paige

"Well, what were you expecting? Home movies?" replied Phoebe

"Whatever." Said Paige "Do you think we should try scrying for her?"

"We could. Thank goodness we didn't get rid of all her stuff." Said Phoebe "Wait, that poses a problem doesn't it?"

"What kind of problem?" asked Paige

"Well if she really is alive, what does that mean? It seems odd that she wouldn't try to come and find us, and even if she did, most of her things are gone. Let's not forget that Leo sold her jeep for some extra cash and a lot of her stuff we gave away to charity." Said Phoebe "All I'm saying is, we'll need to be prepared. Plus she wouldn't be too happy to know that P3 isn't doing so well."

"Well, we should at least see if she is really out there." Said Paige

"I agree with you. Didn't you keep one of her necklaces? We could use that to scry for her." Said Phoebe

"Yeah, I can grab it and meet you at your place later? I have to check on a charge of mine right now." Said Paige

"Sure, I have to go anyway. I have a meeting with some people at work. Something about a book signing." Replied Phoebe

"Good luck." Said Paige

After they hung up, Paige orbed to the Manor. Since their family was expanded in the past years, the sisters lived apart but close by. Phoebe and Coop bought Dan's old house right next door to the Manor, and Paige and Henry lived a street over. This way they could still use the power of three when necessary.

"Hey Leo!" said Paige

Leo was in the kitchen fixing the sink.

Hey Paige what's up?" asked Leo peeking out from underneath.

"I have some big news." She replied

"What's that?" he asked

"Okay, I know this is going to sound a little crazy, but Phoebe called me. She had a premonition of Piper. Apparently she is alive somewhere. She saw Piper in some house with a young girl. They were fighting something."

"Are you sure?" asked Leo

"I'm positive." Said Paige "I don't know why, but apparently that demon that we fought a few years back didn't kill her like we thought he did. Besides, why wouldn't Grams or Mom see her in the afterlife? Why couldn't we summon her or the Elders telling us she didn't crossover?"

"Well, as much as I'd like to believe it, I remember, when Prue died, I couldn't see her myself for at least a couple of years. Maybe she's up there and Penny and Patty can't tell us about it." Replied Leo

"I don't know but I brought Piper's necklace and Phoebe and I thought we would try to scry for her or something." Said Paige.

"Alright, I'll make sure to keep Wyatt and Chris occupied." Said Leo

"Good. I'll see you later." Replied Paige as she orbed out.

_Back at Murder House…._

Byron Montgomery sat in silence. He didn't know what to say at all since finding out his wife's true identity. Not just hers, but Aria and Mike's as well.

"Byron? Do you understand what I am saying?" asked Piper

"Your name isn't Ella. You actually are known as Piper Halliwell. Not only that, you're a witch and so are my kids, you have powers and fight demons." Said Byron thoughtfully "Are you sure this isn't a joke?"

"No!" said Piper "Look, I don't know what this means for us. But I do know I have to contact my sisters. I was married to someone else. And I have two other children. I know it's a lot to swallow but maybe this is why we're here."

"And I thought Rosewood messed us up…" said Aria

"Let me guess, this means you're leaving again." Said Mike

"No honey, I can't leave you. In fact, we need to figure out what this means more so for you guys because supposedly Wyatt who was my first child in my other life was Twice Blessed meaning he had witch and whitelighter powers like you're Aunt who came into the picture after Prue my older sister died." Explained Piper. "But Aria has Prue's powers, Mike you have mine, and well I don't know what that means. You guys have two half-brothers then and some cousins you didn't know about."

"Actually it makes sense mom." Said Aria

"What do you mean?" asked Piper

"You never talked about your parents before. Dad even told me once that he had never met any of your family." Aria replied.

"You're right." Said Piper "I'm surprised this is just now coming out in the open like this. We'll have to come back out here."

Before anyone else could say anything, Byron's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered weakly. "What! How! That's not…" he trailed off. "Okay. I guess we'll have to figure it out."

"Who was that?" asked Piper

"That was Ashley Marin." Said Byron "Someone set our house on fire."

As soon as he said that, Aria and Mike's phones went off.

_Feeling burned? I'm just getting started. –A _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: StrAnded **

"What do you mean!" yelled Piper "How can the house be on fire!"

"That's what Ashley said." Said Byron calmly "Well it's a good thing we're staying here. Because if it wasn't for this house we would be homeless."

"We can't stay here!" said Mike

"Your mother and I will discuss what to do. We can only handle one thing at a time as this has been a couple of days from who knows where." Said Byron

"Maybe this is what we needed." Said Aria

"What are you talking about?" asked Mike

"Think about it, with everything that's happened to our family, the stuff going on in Rosewood, I'm thinking that maybe staying here wouldn't be such a bad idea. I mean I don't know how we're just gonna change schools and all that, but maybe this will be better for us." Said Aria

"Aria, my job is in Rosewood. All our friends and relatives live in that area." Said Byron "I was foolish to think staying here would be a good idea. We can't leave that much behind."

"Well we did have a good insurance policy on the house, so maybe we can buy another one in Rosewood?" said Piper "Until then, we can figure out how you guys can go back and continue school. Maybe stay with your friends?"

"Wait, Emily said her parents are renting out their house!" said Aria "Maybe we could stay there."

"Now that is a feasible idea." Said Piper "From there we can figure it out."

The next day the phone rang once more.

"Hello?" said Byron

"I'm glad you answered." Said a female voice

"Who is this?" asked Byron

"Don't tell me you forgot about us already…again." She replied

"Meredith?" said Byron

"Yes." Meredith replied "Byron, I'm pregnant."

Byron hung up on her. His face grew pale and he became extremely uncomfortable.

"Byron, what is it?" asked Piper

"Nothing." he replied.

"Okay, well, I spoke with Emily's parents a little while ago, and the tenants they had in place to rent their house fell through, so it looks like we can go back to Rosewood and stay for a bit." Said Piper "I'm going to take the kids out for dinner tonight."

"Why?" Byron asked

"I spoke with Meredith, Byron." Replied Piper "She seems great. But she asked me if she could speak with you about a work related matter."

"What else did she say?" asked Byron nervously

"Well nothing unusual." Said Piper "But judging from your anxious look and tone of voice I'm assuming the conversation you're gonna have on the phone with her tonight won't be professional."

"No, I can assure you it will." Said Byron

"Okay." Said Piper "I'm gonna leave it at that."

_In Aria's bedroom_

"What do you think mom and dad are talking about?" asked Mike

"I don't know. But I'm kinda worried." Said Aria "I wish we were getting attacked by something, instead of this family drama. Our powers could protect us from that."

"Well, mom told me I can't freeze good witches, so I can't do that to you and mom." Said Mike

"I don't think I can fling you across a room either." Said Aria

"That's okay." Said Mike "I just hope that they figure out what they're doing. I don't think this house is the answer, considering it's haunted."

"Well, Rosewood doesn't seem that appealing either." Said Aria thoughtfully

_A few hours later…_

Byron was sitting in the living room reading, waiting for his phone to go off. Unexpectedly the doorbell rang.

"Meredith! What are you doing here." Said Byron

"I'm not stupid. I saw them leave." Meredith replied

"You followed me here." Replied Byron

"Yeah, I'm thinking of moving out this way. Oh and you're gonna be a father to our child and you're family is just going to have to accept that you have other obligations. Said Meredith

While Byron and Meredith were talking, they were unaware that they were indeed being watched.

"She doesn't even have a clue." said Hayden

"About what exactly." Asked Moira

"That he doesn't give a shit about her." Replied Hayden "He is just like Ben was. Pretended to play the family man, but deep down only cared about one thing."

"Well, I suppose you're right. Where have the Harmons been lately anyway? I haven't seen them." Moira asked

"They're around, but I've noticed they keep a low profile. Mainly they hang out in the bedroom upstairs." Said Hayden "I don't care what they're up to. I'm over it. But, I sure could use some company."

"What do you mean?" said Moira "The spirits that occupy this place aren't enough?"

"Exactly. And Meredith is just the right kind of person I need." Said Hayden

"Don't do it." Said Moira "Don't drag down someone else who has nothing to do with this house."

"Watch me." Said Hayden

All of a sudden, Hayden made herself visible to Meredith and Byron.

"What's up? You guys like the house?" asked Hayden

"Who the hell are you?" asked Byron

"Um, well I'm Hayden." she replied "And I'm here to help."

"Help with what?" said Meredith

"Just wait." Said Hayden

A few moments later Hayden reappeared with a baseball bat and started hitting Meredith.

"What are you doing!" screamed Byron

"I'm taking care of your little problem." Said Hayden "Oh she is still breathing. Better give her another good whack."

Blood poured out from Meredith's bludgeoned body.

"Now that little problem is taken care of, you just need to get a little cleaned up and relax awhile before your wife gets back. Moira and I will take care of the body." Said Hayden

Byron sat on the couch, totally in shock. He couldn't move or speak and was barely breathing.

"Now you just need to get rid of the body" said a red haired woman.

"Who are you?" asked Byron

"Moira." She replied. "I'll clean this up, and Hayden will take care of the body. I must warn you. This only opens up more problems for you instead of solving any. I'm not one to wish harm on people, especially after what happened to me. You don't have much time. Get your family out of this house before Meredith comes as the others who are trapped here."

An hour later Piper came home with Aria and Mike.

"How was the business call?" asked Piper

"We need to go back to Rosewood as soon as possible." Said Byron

"Well, good thing I got in touch with the Fields'. They will be happy to rent out the house to us." Said Piper

"I'll book us tickets back right now." Said Byron

_Meanwhile in the office_

"What the hell happened to me!" yelled Meredith

"The same thing that happened to me." Said Hayden

"What are you talking about?" Meredith asked

"You got knocked up by a married guy, just like I did. You were young, he thought he could have some fun with you and throw you out like garbage." Said Hayden "The guy who owned this house before, Ben Harmon, got me pregnant to. I came out here to L.A. thinking I would start this new life and Ben would be there for our child. But after being here for only a couple days, I wake up inside the foyer of this place, look outside and there that asshole is, building a gazebo on top of me and our unborn child. No funeral, no headstone, nothing. My family doesn't even know I'm dead. Oh and I also can say that I'm not the only one buried out in that backyard. Moira, the maid is there to. Murdered by the bitch that lives next door."

"So, that doesn't mean I couldn't have had Byron!" said Meredith

"Oh please, you should've seen the look on his face when he saw you take your last breath. You were going to ruin his white picket fence dream." Said Hayden "So you have limited options. I'll help you if you want, however you want, and we'll figure out a way to move on together. If not, that's fine to. Just prepare for an eternity of being alone and desperate."

"Help me?" said Meredith "And if all these people are stuck here, how do we move on then exactly?"

"The family you want to break up apparently have some supernatural gifts." Said Hayden "We can try to get them to break whatever it is holding us here."

**Author's note: Sorry for not updating sooner, I am working furiously on Chapter 7 so you will be getting that very soon. Future chapters will be including characters from Charmed so we'll see that part expand.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Fourth Child**

1982

"Stop holding your breath!" said Constance "Damn it I'm warning you missy!"

"Mommy, what's wrong with her?" asked Tate

"Tate honey, go play with your truck now. Mama's gotta take care of a bad little girl!" said Constance "So you wanna play that game? Remember how I told you I wouldn't take this behavior? I meant it!"

She grabbed the girl and dropped her off at a social services firm. The office tried reasoning with Constance but shortly found a home for little Catherine. This girl was actually Tate's twin sister and would go through many foster homes until Rosewood, Pennsylvania, where she would assume the name, Alison Dilaurentis.

_Present Day – Hanna, Spencer and Emily at the Dilaurentis home_

"Thank you so much for coming over ladies." Said Jessica

"No problem, Mrs. D. What's up?" asked Emily

"I have a confession to make." Jessica replied

"What confession?" asked Spencer

"My daughter was someone I loved very deeply. Like any mother would love their child." Said Jessica

"Of course" said Hanna "What this about?"

"Well, Alison was adopted." Said Jessica

The three girls jaw's dropped.

"We adopted her after my first daughter got sick. Courtney was her name, and she passed before we got Alison." Explained Jessica "You girls had become friends shortly after the adoption. And the reason I'm telling you this is that I found out something horrible about everything."

"About Alison?" asked Spencer "Was she not who you thought she was?"

"That is precisely right." Said Jessica "After she disappeared, I looked into her background, or at least as much as I could. Apparently the daughter I was supposed to have adopted was not her! Alison isn't a child. When you guys last saw her, she was 34 years old."

"How could that be!" asked Emily "She always looked and acted mature for her age but…"

"She had a disorder that made her look younger." Said Jessica "To boot, she was classified as a sociopath. I contacted the institution she was in. Her birth mother lives in California. Constance Langdon is her name."

"Wait a minute." Said Hanna "Isn't that the woman who owned that house?

"What house?" asked Jessica

"Aria's family were given a house by their late relatives." Said Spencer "More or less forced to take ownership of it anyway. Constance used to live there. She lives next door to it now."

"Oh, that's why the Montgomery's have been gone." Asked Jessica

"You didn't know why?" asked Emily

"Not at all, I don't really speak to them that much." Jessica replied "I'm happy though that they have a place to stay at least. Considering what happened."

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Spencer

"Because, you girls cared so much about her, like I did. I thought that she was my second chance." Said Jessica "After everything our families have been through, and now, finding out about this secret is too much."

"So do you think Alison is actually alive?" asked Spencer

"No." said Jessica "I wanted to for so long, but there's no way. That girl whom I thought I knew lies to rest at the cemetery."

_California, 2009, one week after Alison disappeared from Rosewood_

Constance Langdon was watching tv. She had a long day of dealing with Adelaide and the dogs she was watching, so evenings after she put Addy to bed were her only time of relaxation. The doorbell rang unexpectedly.

"Can I help you?" asked Constance as she opened the door.

"Mrs. Langdon I presume?" asked the blonde girl

"In the flesh." Constance replied

"You might not recognize me, I'm formerly known as Catherine." Said the girl

"I know no one of that name." said Constance

"Yes you do." The girl insisted

Suddenly Constance remembered everything in detail. She had never forgotten her fourth child but she had tried to block out most of what she could.

"Wait a minute now." Said Constance "You're that missing girl from Pennsylvania aren't you? What on earth are you doing here now?"

"I wanted to know where I came from." Said Alison

"I thought they would've have found you a family." Said Constance

"They did. But I knew that I didn't belong there. I acted out so they decided to lock me up. Radley Sanitarium." Replied Alison

"Well then why the teenage girl charade?" asked Constance "You don't look it, but I know enough that if you're really my daughter you would be in your thirties by now."

"I have a genetic disorder." Said Alison

"Apparently more than one." Said Constance "What do you want?"

"Why did you give me up!" screamed Alison "I dreamed of you, dreamed that I was with my real family, we were happy but you didn't want me!"

"Because I told you and I don't know if you remember but I wasn't going to have another failure. I gave you up in hopes that Tate would rise up and become somebody. But I was denied any form of happiness!" yelled Constance "I came here with dreams that I knew wouldn't be fulfilled so when that happened I told myself I would be a mother, a housewife! Someone that would be fit for a home and garden or cooking magazine cover. But no, everything I've known has been utter shit!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have given me up and we could've had that!" said Alison

"It doesn't matter now." Said Constance "My family is in shambles and that house next door is only a bad memory."

"Why did you move next door?" asked Alison

"So I could see Beau and Tate." Said Constance

"See them?" asked Alison

"You wouldn't understand." Replied Constance

"I know Tate is dead. I saw the news when it happened. I was still with a family then." Said Alison

"How did you convince people you were a teenager anyway?" asked Constance

"Radley was a wonderful place for me really. After doing the right things to the right people I was able to get a false identity report about me created. Documents, identification that would make me a teenager." Said Alison

"All that for this?" asked Constance "I'd say I'm flattered but knowing you grew up to be a psychotic whore ruins it for me."

"I'm sorry mom." Said Alison "I won't bother you, but could I just stay with you and Adelaide…"

"Come in goddamn it." Said Constance "Sit, we'll continue this in a moment I need to make a phone call."

Constance sat in her dining room phone in hand, while Alison watched the show that was on TV.

"Larry, it's Constance." She whispered

"What do you want?" he replied gruffly.

"I need a favor. That is if you still care for me." Said Constance softly.

"What is it?" he asked

"I have a pest that needs to be taken care of." She replied smugly

After explaining the situation to Larry, Constance prepared a meal for Alison. She poured some drug in it to knock her out. Larry came and picked her up, threw her in the trunk of his car. Constance promised him many things if he would dispose of this girl. So he spent days driving her to Rosewood, where he would get rid of her once and for all. He hit her with a wrench that he had in his car, and dumped her body where it would be a year until she was found by the Rosewood Police.

_Present Day _

"Hey Aria, you won't believe this!" said Spencer

"I don't know Spence, I'm pretty open to believing anything nowadays. What's up?" Aria replied

"Alison was adopted by Jessica Dilaurentis." Replied Spencer

"What! When!" exclaimed Aria

"Apparently she had another daughter who got sick, so she adopted Alison in hopes to replace her." Said Spencer "That's not all, Constance Langdon, who lives next door to you is her birth mother. Apparently Tate and Ali were twins, she had a disorder that made her look younger than she was, and she was a diagnosed psychopath from Radley, and not the girl Mrs. D was supposed to have adopted."

"That still doesn't explain everything." Replied Aria "I met Constance, she is not someone I'd want to piss off but we didn't even know who she was. So that means someone else had to have been involved in Ali's disappearance who is sending us the texts and screwing with our lives."

"I don't know. But you need to come back soon so we can work together and figure this out. Aren't you supposed to be back by now." Said Spencer

"Well I didn't get a chance to tell you, but I'm actually back now. We're heading to Emily's house now, her mom came back to deal with us renting the place." Said Aria

"Can we meet up later then? I'll get Emily and Hannah." Said Spencer

"Yeah, I'll text you when." Said Aria

"Great!" said Spencer

The two hung up and moments later a text was sent to Spencer's phone.

_You think the four bitches being reunited will stop me. More is in store – A_


End file.
